


Is that what I think it is?

by Lakritzwolf



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/127826595685/summer-fandom-raffle-exchange-prompts-masterlist">Summer Raffle Fandom Exchange</a>  on tumblr<br/>Prompt 127: Is that what I think it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is that what I think it is?

For someone who had been around, and having sex almost as long, for about a century, Mitchell was surprisingly vanilla sometimes. An offhanded remark made by Anders, meant as nothing more than a fond tease, had Mitchell almost leave the bed after one of Anders’s suggestions about a certain position had only been met by a blank stare of incomprehension. 

Anders had immediately made amends and fuck, that mouth and tongue of his were pure gold even when no words were involved. They’d both been a moaning, panting mess for the rest of the night.

But after that night, Mitchell had discovered he was intrigued by what else Anders’s mind, so much younger than his and yet so much more experienced in these matters, might come up with, and Anders had risen to that challenge like a pro.  
And these extremely entertaining and educational weeks now had culminated in tonight, when Anders pulled out a box, about twenty inch long and five wide, out from his briefcase and beckoned Mitchell to follow him into the bedroom.  
Unable to resist him when he had that look on his face, Mitchell followed, already unbuttoning his shirt on the way.

Anders had dropped the black box onto the bed and was watching Mitchell approach with a small, obnoxious smirk. Mitchell felt a tingle in his lower spine and heat pool in his abdomen and, picking up his pace, dropped his shirt. He took Anders’s chin in one hand when he had reached him, and claimed the smaller man’s lips in a fierce, possessive kiss. Because he knew that he only had control for exactly as long as Anders let him. And it was hot as fuck.

As their kiss deepened Anders slid his hands under Mitchell’s vest and let his hands roam the broad, muscular expanses of his back. Anders remained pliant in his arms as Mitchell undressed him while breaking the contact between their lips as little as possible, opening his lips and following every tug and pull. When Mitchell finally straightened up and pushed him gently onto the mattress, Anders looked up at him with the sweetest and most salacious smile Mitchell had ever seen.

“Got plans?” Mitchell asked in a low growl.  
“How does it look like, you egg?” Anders patted the box beside him, discreet black silver with no hint whatsoever as to its contents.  
Mitchell pulled the vest over his head and dropped it, then pulled off the gloves. “Like something you can’t wait to try.”  
“Damn fucking right I can’t wait.” Anders tugged suggestively at his cock and flashed the vampire a teasing little wink before beginning to pick at the lid of the box. Mitchell got rid of his jeans and boxers in record time.

“So, what is it?” Mitchell knelt down next to Anders and closed his eyes with what was almost a purr when Anders ran his hands through dark and messy curls. “New toy?”  
Anders sat up and claimed Mitchell’s lips in a slow and sensuous kiss before leaning back. “Be my guest.” He held out the box to Mitchell.

Mitchell lifted his eyebrows as he took it, then settled down cross-legged and examined the box. It was beautiful, with a smooth and silky feel to the surface; it seemed impossible it would be made out of something as mundane as cardboard. Then he opened it, and his eyebrows rose into his hairline. 

“[Is... Is that what I think it is?](http://www.pinkcherry.com/smooth-double-header-18-inches-in-black)”  
Anders looked very pleased with himself.  
“But...” Mitchell looked back between Anders’s face and the object in his hands. “The fuck?”  
“That is the general idea, Mitch.” Anders said and sat up beside him, rubbing his body against Mitchell’s larger frame like a cat.  
Mitchell’s look was doubtful to say the least.

“See, I’ve been thinking.”  
“Heaven help me.”  
Anders elbowed Mitchell in the ribs. “I’ve been thinking. About how much I love it when you fuck me. And how much you love it when I fuck you. So I thought... why not try out both at once?”  
“We can’t fuck each other,” Mitchell said, but his voice held a definite note of doubt.  
“Not in the classic sense, no.” Anders now took the box and removed the item in question from its packaging. “But the thing is we both like bottoming, and this way, we can both bottom at once.”  
“I can see the potential,” Mitchell said slowly and took the sleek, black, double-ended dildo from Andres’s hands.  
“Oh, did you notice the manufacturer?” Anders asked with a sly little grin.  
Mitchell turned the box around. “Doc Johnson?” Then he looked up. “You fucking kidding me?”  
“See, it’s practically fated,” Anders said, his grin widening, and reached for the nightstand. “I go get the lube.”

Looking at the thing alone, as it lay there on the sheet between them being nothing more than a suggestion, made both men hard and hungry for each other. Mitchell drew Anders in for another kiss, and they both moaned against each other’s lips as their naked bodies rubbed against each other. Then Anders broke free and sat up only to lean over Mitchell’s body and take his cock into his mouth as deeply as he could. Mitchell threw his head back with a deep, throaty moan, followed by a heartfelt curse when Anders released him again with a filthy wet plop. 

“How?” He gasped as he watched Anders reach for the new toy.  
“Over here,” was the reply, Anders’s voice now low and rough as well. “I guess the first few times it could be a little awkward until we figure this out.”  
“You know me,” Mitchell replied as he adjusted his position. “I don’t give up easily.”  
“Good.” Anders’s voice dripped honey. “Just the way I like it.”

Both men were hard and breathing heavily as they arranged themselves, lying on their backs with their feet on either side of each other’s hips, their rear ends as close to each other’s as possible. Propped up onto his elbows, Mitchell watched with heavy huffs of breath as Anders administered liberate amounts of lube onto the toy. Then he held out a hand. “Gimme a finger, Mitch.”  
A smouldering dirty smile on his face, Mitchell gave him a finger.  
“Stupid fucker,” Anders muttered with an affectionate smile and covered Mitchell’s middle finger with lube as well. “Remember where this has to go?”

Mitchell leaned forward, and just as Anders knew how to press Mitchell’s buttons, Mitchell knew all of Anders’s ones. He sat up and let his eyes flash black for a second before he ran his hand down Anders’s chest and past his twitching cock, sinking the slicked finger into the crack between Anders’s ass cheeks. 

Anders thrust up his hips with an unchecked moan when Mitchell’s finger breached him.

“Just look at that gorgeous ass,” Mitchell muttered as he worked Anders open. “Can’t I just fuck you and we try that thing out another time?”  
“Fuck no!” Anders dropped his head back. “I’ve been dreaming about this for a week now!”  
“Wow.” Mitchell changed his angle and made Anders whine. “You been hiding that thing at work?”  
“No...” Anders swallowed hard. “It was delivered today.”  
Despite being hot and horny as fuck, Mitchell had to laugh. “You have sex toys delivered to your work address?”  
“Why the fuck not? Fuck yea, Mitch!” Anders gasped for air. “I own that business! I can order anything I bloody like to my office address!”

Mitchell assessed his work with a long look, smiling at the way Anders swallowed hard. “Ready?”  
“I was born ready, babe,” Anders replied with a nasty little chuckle and handed Mitchell the toy. 

It wasn’t that they hadn’t fucked with toys before, though admittedly, this sleek, black and velvety beauty was a class of its own. But no matter if it was a toy or Mitchell himself Anders took up his ass, he always moaned like a cheap whore, and this time was no exception. Their eyes met when Anders took hold of the toy and Mitchell positioned himself back down for Anders to reciprocate, both of them already panting hard and fast.

“Jesus fucking Christ...” Anders moaned when he adjusted himself so he could reach Mitchell with the other end of the dildo. It took some manoeuvring, and Mitchell was sure that Anders shouting “Bull’s eye!” should have been more ridiculous than anything if his voice hadn’t been so cracked with lust and need. But then the sensation of the sleek tip of the toy breaching him took over and he moaned as shamelessly as Anders did. And then Mitchell moved forward and their asses touched; they shifted their position and adjusted themselves until the angle was suddenly but absolutely perfect.

Mitchell all but howled and arched his back, and Anders let himself fall flat onto his own and laughed, an equally dirty and delighted sound.  
“Fuck yeah... Oh god, Mitch...” He chuckled breathlessly.  
Mitchell just growled, that animalistic, throat-rendering sound that Anders loved as much as Mitchell loved Anders’s dirty, high-pitched moans. And both of them gave the other a lot of those sounds as they moved, rubbing against each other, bracing themselves on feet and elbows. 

Despite this being their first try they found a rhythm, pushing against each other, each of them fucking himself and the other with every thrust. And in some sort of unspoken agreement they both settled back into another angle that left them free to use their hands, each grabbing his own cock and starting to stroke himself off frantically while fucking himself and the other as hard and fast as they could. 

Anders lost it first, his hips losing all sense of rhythm as he came over his hand his belly, his lover’s name coming in a loud, drawn out moan from his lips. It was that sound that had Mitchell follow Anders over the edge with a shout. 

Despite that, Mitchell was the first to regain what resembled consciousness, and he cautiously slid backwards with a soft hiss when the dildo slipped out. He took another few deep breath and watched Anders who had his eyes still closed, mouth hanging open, and one hand idly roaming his chest.

“You are so utterly beautiful when you’ve been fucked really good,” Mitchell whispered fondly as he carefully removed the other end of the dildo from Anders’s ass, quick to kiss the hiss of discomfort away from his lover’s lips. 

Then he gathered Anders up into his arms and settled down into the pillows against the headboard. 

“I think I have a new favourite toy,” Mitchell muttered into his lover’s hair, and Anders smiled against his skin.


End file.
